Word Up, It's WordGirl!
Flies in the speed of sound, super strength, super hearing, and many more to be discovered, All these powers in the possession of a little girl born on a foreign planet far away from earths reach. She was just an infant when she wondered into the space ship of her planets well known captain and fell silently asleep during one of the Captains take offs, startling him when she awoke was a terrifying surprise, he crashed landed to an unknown planet. Meeting a very friendly couple, they took both the young girl and the Captain in as there own. Years past and this mild mannered young girl became a very intelligent person who knew every single word in every English dictionary there was and was secretly the well known super hero of the fair city who they call Word Girl. Fighting villainous people ended the same way every time, always with the hero being triumphant. But she is still so young, fighting evil may not always be as easy as defining words. One day a deed done with good intentions in mind, lead to a chain reaction no one could have ever seen to come. This led to the heroines final battle of her young life. Appearance of the Dancers The dancer is a woman has shoulder-length dark brown hair that curls up at the ends and bangs with a small gap in the center. Her skin is light brown and her face is circular. As Becky Botsford, she wears a V-necked green shirt with a matching purple skirt and headband. She wears knee-length socks with white and black shoes. As WordGirl, she wears her superhero outfit, with her red star emblazoned on a golden shield on her chest. She has a golden cape, a 2-way communication belt, and dark red boots and gloves. Chapter 1: The Enemy of My Enemy is Not My Friend Pt 1 Two Brains hideout, Midnight... Dr. Two Brains: I gathered you all here for a very important meeting, I just arrived from... surgery. Evil villain crowd: *gasp* Butcher: Doc, your little mouse brain, it's ..it's--''' '''Dr. Two Brains: —Been surgically removed. Yes I know. Evil vilain crowd: *gasp* Granny May: I knew it, this is all a set up! He's turned all goody-goody, and he's going to turn as all in to the authorities!! Whammer: Wham-What!? But whammer doesn't want to got the slammer, Whammer just got out! Ms. Question: What are we standing around for then? Shouldn't we attack him?!-''' 'Dr. Two Brains: ENOUGH!!! ' '''(silence)... Dr. Two Brains: I am no goody-goody you see fellow evil doers, when I was thrown in jail for the 100th time, they thought it needed to end, so the chief of police called Dr. whats-his-face to remove my mouse brain, whether I agreed with it or not... what Dr. whats-his-face didn't know is the mouse brain was just a coverage, a seal, to something more sinister... Evil villain crowd: .... Dr. Two Brains: ... *sigh* Let me put it like this the mouse brain was working like a tumor, it was blocking twisted thoughts by turning them into cheese related actions. Evil villain crowd: OOOoohh... Ms. Question: So you have turned back into a do gooder? Dr. Two Brain: No Ms. Question I haven't, the radiation of my invention raptured the front left side of my brain controlling my personality into... something..... *ahem* different, with completely different thoughts, but with that mouse brain working like a tumor, a clog to the vial changes I went through at that first incident, blocking it with thoughts of cheese.... Now any more questions? Ms. Question: .... umm yes just one? A few? ... uh so does that mean your name isn't Dr. Two Brains anymore? ... and um what do you need all of us for? Prof. Boxlightner : (grins) Those are very excellent questions, Ms. Question. '---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Residents, Midnight Pretty Princess: Becky I need your help and only your help, Will you help me ''' '''Becky: Why yes of course Pretty Princess, I would looove to help you, What ever can I and only me, do for you? Pretty Princess: Becky d0n'''T bE WoRdgIrL, bE yoU— sAvE yOuRe Ooree SeLffF.,.,!?".:;t0 SAve tHe .!: 0tHeRsszzzzZz '''Becky: Yes I will save myself-- ...wait what? Pretty Princess: BeckyyYYXxW—.Wordgirl...AhahahAHAHaHhahaHAHAHA Becky: *gasp* Wait what's happening?, Pretty Princess what's going on?! Pretty Princess: (different voices) I gathered you all here for a very iMpOrTaNTenT meEtiNggg-g-g -!:. sUrGery - ,''?/: I-iiii-I-I-iiiyyy ReMoOOVveeddd,//.!/ ddaAAaAa ?.!/ CheEeeeEEEEeeEessssSSsEe'' Becky: --AAHH!! (covers ears with hands) My ears!! Pretty Princess!! STOP!! WHAT ARE SAYING?!? WHAT IS GOING ON?!? Pretty Princess: Leett LeEt mE pUt it ThIs wAy,.,'cheEe--.", TuMorrRrRrr--ReEmOved-d-deFiNeEe-E-E-E- EeViIL Becky: STOP IT!!! (still covering ears with hands) Pretty Princess: yYo WORrD BEecKky WAaAkKE UuP Tim(Dad): BECKY!!! WAKE UP, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!! Becky: (jolts up) *gasp* (falls off bed) Oh no! My alarm didn't go off!! BOB why didn't you remind me!? ugh I'm going to be late for the bus!! And then even worse late for school!!! (she exclaimed) Bob(Monkey): ee-y aa ''' '''Becky: No Bob I'm not blaming anybody, I'm just saying you should of reminded me! Bob: ee-y aa ee-y aa---- ' '(interrupted by Becky's Mom) Sally(mom): Becky the bus isn't going to wait for you. Becky: Ahh!! (quickly puts on clothes and shoes) I'm coming mom! Never mind Bob forget it, forget it like how you forgot to remind me to turn on my alarm! (runs down stairs) ''' '''Bob: .... (crosses arms in anger) (Becky caught up with her best friend in the bus along with her younger brother TJ.) ''' '''Becky: Im so glad I wasn't late for the bus. in school ' 'classroom takes roll call Becky: 'That dream.. I couldn't see anything at the end, just laughter, maniacal laughter, a high pitched maniacal laughter...wait, Dr. Tw-?' (RIIIINNNGGG) Recess Becky: ... (sits on playground swing) ... 'It is my responsibility to remember to turn on my alarm clock for school... Was I to hard on Bob this morning, *sigh* yes I was... When i go home I'm going to apologize to him right away...' Violet(Best Friend): Hi Becky, may I swing with you? Becky: Huh? Oh, yes of course you can Viole--- ' '(interrupted by Scoops) Scoops(Best Friend): Hey Becky have you seen Tobey anywhere? Becky: .... I'm sorry Scoops, can you repeat that? Scoops: huh? uh okay, HAVE. YOU. SEEN. TO-BEY. A-NY-WHERE? Becky: .... (annoyed) No Scoops I haven't, mind telling me why you're looking for Tobey? Violet: Yeeahh, Whyy? Scoops: Well today just so happens to be his-- ' '(interrupted by Tobey) Tobey: (comes out from under the slide) -YEEAH NO! -It happens to be time for Scoops to stop speaking about other peoples personal lives! Becky: Hey wants going on-''' 'Scoops: Tobey! Hey there you are, just wanted to wish you a happ- ' '''Tobey: Silence, Not another word from you ace reporter! Becky and Violet: ....? Scoops: Whaat? I was just going to wish you a happy birthday. Tobey: *facepalm* Becky: Oh it's your birthday today? Violet: Oh, Happyy Birthday Toobeyy. Tobey: Yes, Yes Happy Birthday (annoyed, arms crossed) *mummbles* nosy reporter. Scoops: What? Im not talking that loud am I? Becky: No Scoops he said nosy as in someone being curious in other people's business. Scoops: Oh, well then yes I am nosy, it's what I do, thanks for noticing. Tobey: ugh *another facepalm* Violet: ... Happy Birthdaayy. Tobey: Yes, you've said that already. Violet: oohh... (RRRIIIIIINNNNNGGG) Becky: Time to head back to class. Tobey: Oh, joy *sarcasm* (rolls eyes) back to class Bell of the school Becky: It's not likely for the bus driver to be late, I wonder if everything's okay. Violet: Oh Becky you worry to much, you need learn to be more calm. Becky: ...yeah, okay maybe you're right Violet. Scoops: Yeah Becky being calm helps people in every way, you just need to get you're mind off of what's troubling you, like for example, Tobey got over me reviling his birthday by thinking about Wordgirl, which is kinda strange because they're enemy's...*gasp*!!!! Maybe he is plotting something evil!! Violet: Relax Scoops, Tobey's still grounded from his last battle with Wordgirl. Scoops: Ha, oh yeah. Becky: Hold on Scoops, how did you know he was thinking about Wordgirl? ''' '''Scoops: Oh that's easy, he talks to him self while he paces. Becky: Oh. Well I'm going to check on him to make sure he really isn't plotting something. ''' '''Violet: Oh, okay I'll catch up with you in a little bit Becky. inside the School Becky: (walks down the hall way, finds Tobey) Tobey: 'I wonder if WordGirl would wish me a happy birthday, and carry me across the city for a birthday present.' *sigh* I wonder if she's thinking about me right now...— Becky: Who? Wordgirl? *Snickers* I seriously dout that. She doesn't even like you. Tobey: *scoffs* Excuse me, Are you a nosy reporter too? And for you're information she does too like me! And second; How would you know Becky Botsford? Becky: *scoffs* I am not nosy, you just talk loud, anyone could of heard you. AND she does not like YOU, and I JUST KNOW IT! Tobey: *scoffs* That's quite a lot of "ands" for someone so tedious with grammar— AND she does TOO! ''' '''Becky: *ugh* SHE DOES NOT! Tobey: DOES TOO! Becky: DOES NOT!! Tobey: DOES TOO!! '----' Violet: (finds Becky arguing with Tobey) 'oh my,they're at it again, this'll be over quick.' (Walks up to them) Hi you two, just thought I should tell you, from far away you both look like a couple making missy faces at each other. Becky & Tobey: —WE LOOK LIKE WHAT?!?!? Becky: Eww, I'm going to be sick. Tobey: UGH! That is REVOLTING! Becky: Violet why would you say such a thing!? Violet: Hehe Tobey: I am out of here! towards the school playground Becky: Geez Violet what were you thinking?! Violet: I was thinking about how I don't like to see two friends fight. Becky: I– *sigh* Me and Tobey are not friends Violet, He's a villain who repeatedly causes damage to the city!! Violet: Sometimes people do silly things to get noticed Becky. You shouldn't be so hard on him. Becky: "Silly"?— I'm not being hard on anyone! He is the one- *sigh* forget it, this isn't worth arguing. ''' '''Violet: ... Well, when you've calmed down, at lest say Happy Birthday to him. Becky: I-I already did .... (Looks away) Violet: tsk-tsk.... (*HONKHONK*) Violet: oh! The bus is here, come on Becky. Becky: I'm going, I'm going. adored Bus Tobey: Hey, wait for me! ''' '''Becky: 'Tobey? Why didn't he just get his robots to take him home? ... Never mind, I'm not even going to think about' ride home Becky: 'I heard something, Dr. Two Brains said something, something devious I know it, ugh i just can't remember, what was it'-''' '''Violet: Becky, Becky are you feeling okay? You seemed distracted all day. (concerned) Becky: Huh? oh, um Im just tired, yeah I didn't sleep well. Violet: Ooh, did you have a bad dream Becky? Becky: yeah, something like that... Becky: 'Or maybe... something else....' comes to a stop ''' '''Becky: See you later Violet, Come on TJ, Lets go home. '-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Student Tobey: Excuse me, Mister Bus Driver. .... Tobey: Um right, Can you pick up the past here, Im the last one here and I don't like it at all take me home at once or I you will regret testing the patience of Theodore Mccalister th— (Bus comes to a complete stop, Destination— Two Brains Hideout, Late Afternoon ' ' '----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' [ Botsford Residents 8:30pm] ' '''Becky: (Getting ready for bed) 'I can be calm, I'm sure what ever I think I heard in my dream was just nothing more than a silly ... creepy ... dream.' (Goes in to bed, turns off lights) Goodnight Bob... — BOB?! (Turns on lights) BOB! MOM! ' '''Mom: What is it sweety, your supposed to be in bed. Becky: I know, but mom where's Bob he's not in his hammock and I was supposed to apoligi— Mom: I'm sorry Becky but I haven't seen him since this morning ''' '''Becky: What? Since this morning??! Mom: Now Becky don't you worry Bob is a smart Monkey, He's probably out late fishing or entering in a food eating competition. Becky: But— Mom: Becky that enough it's time to go to bed. ..... Becky: Yes mom. “What’re the odds of that being there,” asked Daizy. “Who cares,” said Kaytlin, “I love water parks. Come on!” Category:Songs Category:Just Dance, Let's Party Songs Category:Just Dance 2015 songs Category:Just Dance: House Songs